Isabella Elsa DiNozzo
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Bella is actually Isabella Elsa DiNozzo. Daughter of Anthony DiNozzo of NCIS. When Edward leaves. She gets imprinted on. Now her father and his team are coming. How will they get their secrets secret?


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**This Story is dedicated to my boyfriend. Thank you for always being there for me. This story is for you:) **

* * *

**Introduction**

Bella is actually Isabella Elsa DiNozzo. Daughter of Anthony DiNozzo of NCIS. When Edward leaves. She gets imprinted on. Now her father and his team are coming. How will they get their secrets secret?

* * *

**Prologue**

Bella 'Swan' was actually Isabella Elsa DiNozzo. She was actually 22 years old. She her father's hair and her mother's eyes. She had been in hiding for her protection. No one only her father knew about her. Her father didn't trust anyone to know about his daughter. Who was born when Tony was 15. She up been in the Police force from a young age. She was the best shot in many states.

She was muttering to herself. Edward had left her that virgin vampire was a pain she was glad he was gone. And that family she shuttered were really, really annoying. Now it was four years on and she was now with Jared Cameron a shape-shifter who imprinted on her. He knew all her secrets. She was living with Jared now. He had proposed 3 weeks ago. The ring was silver with an 8ct diamond on top and stones around the side with a curled band. Jared was working at the police station with her they had started up the La Push police department. The La Push wolves were the police officers. It had so far worked really well even Rachael had changed into a wolf and was a police officer. She was Paul's Imprint.

"DiNozzo", Bella says answering her phone

"We have a body in the woods", Paul replies, "He is dressed in Navy gear"

"We are going to have to call NCIS in. Tape of the crime scene. They won't get here till tomorrow anyway", Bella says

"Ok. You know Jared what's to see you", Paul informs her

"I am heading home soon. I will see him at our house", Bella says hanging up

Bella takes out the list of numbers and finds NCIS Washington were her father worked. She dialled the Director's office.

"This is Cynthia of NCIS. How can I help you?"

"I need to speak with your Director we have a body where I am dressed in Navy clothes. I was wondering if I could speak to the Director", Bella asks

"Just one minute", Cynthia says

"This is Director Shepherd", a female voice says

"Director Shepherd I call from La Push Police station. We have a man in Navy uniform. We taped off the scene. We are telling you so Gibbs team will come. As long as we work together. I have no problem with it", Bella says

"How do you know of Gibbs's team?" Director Shepherd asks

"Let's say I have been briefed", Bella says not wanting to tell her little secret

"Ok where is La Push?" Director Shepherd asks

"It is in Washington State. If you all fly into Seattle I will have someone pick you up. Please call my number xxxxxxxxxxx", Bella replies

"There will be 7 people coming", Director Shepherd says

"I will see to it they have rooms. Make sure you tell them to bring wet weather gear. It is raining 95% of the time. Oh and we work in tandem with the Forks Police Station. We are 30 minutes away from Forks", Bella informs the Director

"Thank you very much Chief?" Director Shepherd asks

"I can't say. But your team will know soon. Let's just says it's a surprise", Bella says hanging up

Bella sighs her father would be here in the next couple of days. Suddenly big hands massage her shoulders.

"Jared", Bella moans

"My Bella lets go home", Jared says, "Emily is there with Makenna, Nevaeh, Sarai and Jason"

Makenna, Nevaeh, Sarai and Jason were adopted by Jared and Bella after their parents left them on the Forks Police Station. Bella and Jared offered to take them. The Boys had built Jared and Bella a big house. The house was two stories with 13 rooms. 5 bathrooms. A dining room and kitchen. With a living room.

They enter the house and Makenna, Nevaeh, Sarai and Jason run to them.

"Mummy", Logan says as Bella picks him up

"Mummy", Jason says hugging Bella's leg

"Daddy", Makenna says as Jared picks her up

"Mummy", Nevaeh says hugging Bella's leg

"Daddy", Sarai says hugging Jared's leg

They were all 4-years-old but Logan who was 2.

"Where they good for you Emily?" Bella asks

"Yes they were. I better go. Dinner tomorrow at Sam's and my house?" Emily asks

"We will see. We have a case", Bella says putting Makenna down and locking her gun away

Jared too locks his gun away too.

Bella hugs Emily, "Goodnight sis"

"Goodnight Bells", Emily says leaving

Once Makenna, Nevaeh, Sarai, Jason and Logan were in bed. Jared pulls Bella down into his arms on the bed.

"So your father is coming?" Jared asks

"Yeh. Not that he knows it is me running this investigation. I haven't seen him in a while. I am excited to see him. We need to tell him about the engagement", Bella says to Jared

"He is going to kill me", Jared says

"I will protect you. My Wolf", Bella says kissing Jared

"I love you my Imprint", Jared says kissing her

"I love you too with all my heart. Nothing can tear us apart", Bella says

"Even overprotective fathers?" Jared asks smiling

"Especially not. You are MINE", Bella says showing her mating mark

Jared kisses it.

"MINE", Jared growls

They spend the night like any other night. Things were going to change though…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**

* * *

**Wolves and Imprints**

Jared - Bella

Sam - Emily

Paul - Rachael

Embry - Angela

Jacob - Leah

Quil - Claire

Seth - Nali


End file.
